


The World Ended. What's Next?

by Veridissima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Collection of drabbles inspired by the world of "The 100"





	1. Rubicon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fighting For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392031) by [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima). 



> Bring you some Margaery and Sansa, and Rhaenys and Robb, and the Stark siblings :) I hope you enjoy this!! It’s not happy…if you know the show, I think you can figure out the scene is, pretty early on. 
> 
> If you want any more drabbles, let me know – I have post on tumblr with ideas and plans ([here](http://thestagthatlovedthewolf.tumblr.com/post/173712504710)), feel free to prompt something around that, but it doesn’t need to be exactly that. And by this one you will quickly get that for example just because someone gets a Clarke storyline at that moment, it doesn’t mean they get all of them.
> 
> Also this certainly falls in the same world as my bigger The 100 AU, that one centered around Arya/Gendry, called "Fighting for Us"!! 
> 
> Enjoy this crazy thing!!!

Sansa had been caught by surprised when she saw Margaery coming near her, covered in a green hood, masked with flowers.

“Get your siblings,” she pleaded with an exasperated voice.

“Why?!” Sansa asked her, but already collecting her youngest brother into her arms.

“Just do it. I’ll get Robb.”

Sansa had only been able to find Arya when Margaery had come back with Robb by her side.

“We need to go now,” Robb pulled on Arya at that while Margaery had her by the hand.

“I haven’t found Bran,” Sansa answered, “Why do I need to find him?” Sansa wondered again.

“He’ll be okay,” Margaery said, sharing a look with Robb, “But we need to go now.”

Sansa couldn’t see why, but she followed them. They ran up the hill, into the forest, further and further way from TonDC, and then Sansa noticed something flying above them, a light, and she stopped, instantly wanting to go back, but Robb held her, Arya and Rickon down tight as the world exploded and they were pushed back.

“You knew?!” she murmured as she got out of Robb’s arms, “You did this, Robb, you let it happen.” Her words louder, with her hands still checking on her younger siblings

“I had no choice.”

“How could you not warn them, Robb?! Margaery, those are your people – they trust you and expect your leadership!!” Arya was awake now, and while she couldn’t process her words, her punches to Robb were the loudest things.

“They do and so do the people in Mount Weather. If we moved, they would know there was someone on the inside–” Margaery spoke, still straight and unfased in the ruins of so much death, only to be stopped by Rickon’s cries, louder than Arya’s yells, between Englist and Trigedasleng.

“Arya, they would know Rhaenys was in there – she would have gotten hurt,” Robb continued arguing. “Or her brother would and she would kill me for that.”

“And now _our_ brother could be killed,” Arya said with a vicious voice, before taking off, with, “when did our brother became the price to pay for the Princess”.

They called for Arya, but she didn’t look back, as she run into the fire.

“Sansa, you need to see why we did this?” Robb looked at her, with hopeful and terrified eyes.

“I see why, but I don’t think that in any point you were right,” Sansa answered, “Having a reason is not being right, Robb. Our parents were floated for a reason,” she pointed out. “Those deaths are on you, both. If something more happened to Bran…” Sansa couldn’t finish that sentence and with a kiss to Rickon’s head, she left a scared but quieter boy with Robb.

“Sansa…” Margaery said, following her back into the forest, “Don’t blame your brother. If you have to blame anyone, blame me.”

“I can blame both, Margaery. I don’t know how you will look people in the eye after this.”

“I did what I had to do to guarantee our survival.”

“Yeah, but we also should deserve to live,” Sansa said, entering the fire and destruction, while Margaery turned around to go back to Robb.


	2. Perverse Instantiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really a Clexa fan (I don’t mind it) but those seem to be the AUs coming out. So this one was inspired by that ship again, but once again with a twist. But really if you're a Bellarke fan don't feel sad, because all of those moments are here too (advantages of none of the people in these two ships crossing over in this world)
> 
> Really this is pretty much the final scene on season 3 word by word, just with a few things sprinkled in :)
> 
> Once again, I take prompts!!!

The world stopped then. Every battle taking place stopped with agonizing yells of pain and suffering.

Stannis was thrown back with a hole on his shoulder. Jeyne stopped with Theon’s gun closer to her face than it should ever have been. Ashara had her arm squeezing the air out of Robb’s throat.

“Baby, you’re okay,” Elia whispered as her daughter opened her eyes, to look around at this new reality. “You did it. You saved us.” Elia couldn’t look away from her daughter, until they remembered Sansa next to her.

“You have to take out the flame,” Rhaenys finally spoke and with the words spoken and the flame finally out, Elia pulled her daughter to her arms, focusing on every feature of her face. Then another person called to her, her eyes finding first the bandages on her wrists, before seeing the guilt and pain in Ashara’s face – nowadays so familiar.

“Go to her. I’m okay,” her daughter said. Elia walked up to Ashara, who was still in shock, but already getting up and to check on other people – she never stopped. And then she felt Elia’s hand and in that moment, nothing else mattered and just pulled her closer to her arms – feeling safe once again.

Rhaenys looked away from her mother and saw young Sansa as she came to check on her as her hands still looked black with the Commander’s blood.

“I saw Margaery in there – she saved my life,” Rhaenys whispered, knowing this girl needed to know this.

“Marg…”

“She told me to tell you she loves you and that she will always be there,” she said pointing to Sansa’s chest and then the girl broke down in her arms, burying her head on her lap. _Had the girl even had time to mourn her first love?_

“Is she okay?” Robb said, coming closer, with a worried look.

“Marg. I saw her in there,” Rhaenys said, resting a hand on Sansa’s head and Robb rested his hand there as well, his fingers between hers and touching his sister’s hair.

“You saved us,” Robb thanked her, but he noticed the way she slightly shook her head. “What happened, Rhaenys?”

“Six months, we have six months to live,” she said, but before she could explain, the room had erupted in confusion as the Chancellor had a knife through his stomach. His youngest sister was on the other side of the blade, with a sense of accomplishment.

“Willow didn’t deserve death. You do,” she whispered as she did what she needed to do. She did it for Gendry and Jeyne who were too good for this.


	3. Murphy's Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Kabby inspired one, that I really wanted to do!!! Prepare yourself for the pain - sorry, not sorry... I love this one so much!! (Am I allowed to say this about my own stuff?!)
> 
> As always, I take prompts :D

Jon knew they were coming and it was almost like he could hear them coming closer, time closing in when they weren’t ready to go.

“How much longer?”

“Not enough.”

“I will stall them. You get down there and radio back.”

“You should be the one to go – your kids need you. And I can talk to my mom – you will be–”

“–floated, maybe, but hopefully I can talk to your mother out of it. If you go to her, your mom will get herself floated, protecting you, and you’ll be floated in a few months.”

“I’m going to the ground then,” he said, finally stopping his work.

“You want to, right? I’m not going to make you do it if you don’t want to,” Elia said, she had her qualms about sending Jon – a kid, Ashara’s kid – down.

“I need to go, I promised Robb,” he whispered and got back to work. He had been only eight when he had made that promise, when he was trusted with their secret. From the last three years, since they had been arrested, there wasn’t much Jon could have done to help – this was his chance.

“Good luck, Jon,” Elia said. “Just tell Rhaenys and Aegon that I love them.”

“Yeah, I will,” he told her and Elia smiled. “My mom won’t listen to you at first, but when she does tell her it’s not her fault.”

“Okay,” Elia nodded at his words. “I should go they are close.”

“I know. Tell my mom…” Jon didn’t know what to tell her, hopefully what he had left for her in their room was enough.

Elia left after that and Jon went back to work – he needed to do this, to get this pod working. This was definitely crazy, but it was necessary. Jon was alone now and Elia could only hope he could do it on the time she could by him. It didn’t take long for his mother to come into play.

“Elia, what are you doing?”

“I told you, I had to quarantine the place.”

“Elia, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“I’m looking for the best solution before it’s too late.”

“There’s no evidence that they are still there, Elia. We need to accept Earth is not a survivable place and make what we can to save humanity.”

“That’s why I quarantined the place to save everyone.”

“Elia…” Ashara wanted to believe too, but there was nothing to back her up, Elia had nothing but unfunded hope to guide her on. She had been over the numbers herself multiple times, but the truth was that they were closer to completely running out of air everyday.

A noise stopped her from saying anything else and looking at the guards next to her, someone informed her,

“Ma’am, a pod launched.”

“Elia, you’re here. Who was on it?” Elia’s face morphed at that, from relief at the sound to guilt and pity at her question. Ashara knew, but she didn’t want to believe, so she asked again.

“I’m so sorry, but–”

“Take her. Arrest her.”

Ashara saw them take Elia away and then moved through the hallways, searching for the room when they had been on – missing a pod now and finding tools everywhere, but nothing personal she could find – nothing that answered her question.

She left for their room after that, hoping this was all a misunderstanding and he was there reading on his bed – the chamber looked the same as that morning, maybe he was coming home, maybe he had just been held up in Mecha. But then she noticed the small differences: there was a hole on their shelves – his favorite book; the drawings that had been made by Stark kids also taken off his walls from where they had been for the last three years; and then she looked in her things, the purple shooting star he had made as a kid was gone from her bedside table.

He was gone. Jon was gone. She dropped on her bed as the realization hit her, feeling the tears on her cheeks. Then she felt something else under her – paper, which Jon had always preferred to writing on a screen – so under her, she found Jon’s last words.

* * *

Ashara couldn’t sleep. Their quarters were too quiet, without Jon, so she left the room. There were advantaged to being the commander of the guards, so nobody stopped her as she walked by with a nod of her head. She walked to the prison station without even realizing, and as she was let in, it was all empty but for one room. She knocked and then opened the door, as expected Elia was awake, who stood up at the sound.

“My son’s room?”

“Rhaegar’s son’s room,” she answered. “Did you take my son, because yours is down there?”

“Ashara…”

“Did you? Did you choose Jon, because you wanted revenge? So you sent my child to die.”

“I didn’t…” Elia shook her head. “And they are not dead, Ashara. They are not dead.”

“How can you know?”

“I know. I would know if my daughter was dead. If Aegon was dead,” she whispered, turning her eyes to the drawings in the room. “I can feel him here. He and Rhaegar too.

“You will be floated like him too now.”

“It’s better than you having to float your son.”

“I wouldn’t…”

“I know. You would end up floated yourself. You protected Jon when the news of the Starks came out, when it was obvious he had known of their crime for years.”

“He loves them and he loved their parents,” she whispered. Her boy had left her for them – some traitorous feeling crawled into her heart at that thought.

“He does. He thinks he can protect them,” Elia whispered. “Same reason Rhaenys put herself on the dropship – they are family. Not just blood makes family.”

“Robb is Jon’s brother, as always been. Like Rhaenys has been Aegon’s.”

“Yes,” Elia answered as she saw Ashara relax her shoulders and rest against the door. “Jon asked me to tell you it wasn’t your fault.”

“What wasn’t my fault?”

“I don’t know but that’s what he asked me to say.” Ashara accepted the words – Jon had said the same in the letter, that it wasn’t her fault, when he also said that this would hopefully make her not have to go through the culling.

“Does it help being here, feeling them here?” Ashara asked. “Does it help you sleep?”

“I don’t know yet. I couldn’t close my eyes. You couldn’t sleep?”

“So much silence…”

“I know.”

“Does it always feel like that?”

“I don’t know… when Rhaenys’ dad died, there were less than two months of silence, but I felt her kick me every night, so the silence wasn’t permanent. Then I had a newborn. Then I met Rhaegar and he had Aegon too and there was no more silence,” she said with a smile, “The kids would fight or talk all night, always together.”

“Jon didn’t sleep either when Robb was there.”

“Kids never do. And then Rhaegar… he was taken…”

“Arrested. Floated by me.”

“Ashara, please don’t… Not now.”

“It was the law.”

“Okay and then you arrested my son too,” Elia said with venom in her voice, turning her eyes to stare her Ashara.

“You took my son now.”

“Ashara, just leave, please,” Elia said, “I’m going to be dead tomorrow, and I don’t want to fight you again. Just leave me alone with the memories of my children.”

Ashara said no more words after that and only left the cell, knowing that she had ruined whatever kind of conversation, they were having, not that she had to worry, sadly Elia was going to be dead tomorrow, that’s the law, better her than Jon.

Ashara couldn’t go back to her empty room, so she took of to the Earth Monitoring Station, sitting down next to radio hopeful that her son would make it down there.

On Prison Station, Elia ran her eyes over the walls, noticing every detail on every wall, every sign that her son, daughter and husband were here with her.


End file.
